1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closures for fireplace openings and more particularly pertains to a new fireplace opening closure for closing the front opening of a fireplace when the fireplace is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closures for fireplace openings is known in the prior art. More specifically, closures for fireplace openings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art closures for fireplace openings include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,145; 4,362,147; 3,789,825; 2,398,240; 2,077,324; and DES 345,012.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fireplace opening closure. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular board with front and back faces, top and bottom edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the top and bottom edges of the board. The edges of the board are inserted into the longitudinal slots of a plurality of elongate edging members including top and bottom edging members and a pair of side edging members.
In these respects, the fireplace opening closure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing the front opening of a fireplace when the fireplace is not in use.